Vida en la mar
by Akeifa
Summary: Hetalia Piratas! La vida de algunos personajes en alta mar, donde hay piratas y sirvientes, estos tiene que obedecer TODAS las ordenes. Capi 1 EspañaXCanadá, EspañaXMéxico y MéxicoXCanadá
1. Comprados por la capitana Bela

Basado en el awesome foro en el que estoy que hizo un evento de "piratas" paso algo parecido pero mi mente trabajo demasiado y llego hasta acá.

Mas informacion de este foro al final

¿Aparece Mexico en Hetalia? Toño a sacado a relucir su lado conquistador? tengo a Romano atado en mi cama? como ninguna de esas respuestas tiene un "Si" por lo tanto hetalia no es mio ¬¬

Este fic es culpa de Souly chan por hacer a Toño tan sekushi òwó!

Advertencias: Crack!

AntonioXMatt AntonioXJose Ma.

Antonio= España

Matthew = Canadá

Jose María= México ( Mi OC basado en varios que he visto y en mi opinión de como debe ser)

La vida en esa época no era fácil, era casi pan de cada día ser vendido como esclavo para pagar deudas de la familia, y ese era el caso de un par de chicos con un grillete en cada tobillo.

Uno era Matthew Williams, un joven muy hermoso de cabello rubio algo quebrado y unos hermosos ojos violáceos. Su personalidad era tímida y poca gente lo notaba, junto a su gemelo habían perdido a sus padres, así que ni tardos ni perezosos en el orfanato donde habían terminado los habían vendido cual pedazo de carne, a sus tiernos 17 años y poco antes de cumplir la edad de vivir solo ahora estaba encadenado y temblando ante la mirada de demasiada gente que parecía tener pésimas intenciones. A su lado había un chico apenas y unos años mas joven, comía totalmente ajeno a su situación una hogaza de pan que apenas y había conseguido por algo de "ternura" que acostumbraba a causar. Era torpe jugaba bromeaba y normalmente lo suyo no era pensar antes de hablar, su aspecto físico a diferencia del otro no era tan estilizado, era algo bajito, tenia su piel morena y unos ojos color chocolate, de las cosas que resaltaban mas en el era una cicatriz en su ceja hasta su ojito y una gran sonrisa, que soltaba fácilmente.

Ambos chicos estaban bastante disputados, no era por poco ambos estaban jóvenes y servirían bastante bien para cualquier trabajo del tipo físico. Pero de repente una persona entro al cuarto de esclavos y el silencio inundo el lugar. Ningún presente pudo evitar mirar a la mujer que causo tal impacto, era sin duda la dama mas hermosa que muchos habían visto (Y verían) en sus vidas, cabello rubio, muy largo enmarcando unas facciones hermosas, un cuerpo de muy buen ver y sin duda lo que mas llamaba la atención era su expresión, seria determinada y hasta algo aterradora. Su fama en los mares no era solo a causa de ser una mujer pirata, ademas de la capitana, si no también por su forma de ser que rozaba en lo despiadada en el trabajo de la piratería. La chica empezó a pasearse entre los esclavos, indiferente a las miradas de los demás presentes, revisaba de reojo e indicaba cosas a los mismos para comprobar su estado. Cuando llego a donde estaban los mas jóvenes, Matt codeo a su compañero para que pusiera atención, ambos clavaron la mirada algo nerviosos en la chica.

Jose María iba a decir algún piropo de nuevo sin pensar pero afortunadamente Matt supo darle un pizoton a tiempo para evitar sus metidas de pata acostumbradas.

-Sus nombres...- Su voz era hermosa pero destilaba hielo.

-M-Matthew Williams y... y el es Jose María-

-Eso - murmuro el menor sobándose el pie con un puchero que cambio por una cara de horror cuando sintió un metal en su cuello obligándole a alzar la mirada a la mujer, la cual lo observaba fijamente. -Me los llevo- sin mas lanzo una bolsa de monedas al dependiente y tomo los grilletes del cuello de los jóvenes arrastrándolos hasta fuera del establecimiento. Los condujo sin inmutarse hasta su barco donde los lanzo sin cuidado, coloco las manos en su cintura y empezó -Desde hoy este barco es su hogar, sigan cualquier orden de un pirata, son sirvientes no esclavos del todo así que les quitare las cadenas, desobedecen ordenes y los lanzare al mar para que sean comida de tiburones, si bien les va. Si su falta es mayor ...- mostró su daga- desearan haber muerto antes de toparse conmigo... eso es todo empiecen a limpiar.-

-...esta guapísima y es una canija- soltó el mexicano sin pensar de nuevo, Matt agradeció que la capitana ya estuviese lejos. Miro el barco era una embarcación enorme, que sin duda solo podía pagarse una muy buena capitana. No era muy difícil distinguirlos como sirvientes debido a sus ropas bastante rotas y que realmente no tenían pinta de valientes piratas para nada. No tardo mucho en que un pirata les diera el susto de su vida ordenándoles limpiar cada centímetro de la cubierta, trabajo inútil por que cada par de botas de los piratas parecía que las llenaban de barro antes de dar un paso, mas de una vez matty tuvo que controlar las acciones de Chema que reclamaba a los piratas con pucheros y lagrimitas. Ahí también conocieron a otro sirviente, un joven asiático con una personalidad bastante rara, hablaba muy serio y parecía eficiente pero era todo lo contrario, para su fortuna un chico rubio de ojos violáceos se lo llevo para que no diera mas problemas (HK) .

Un olor delicioso los guió por el barco, se asomaron un poco a la cocina, un chico asiático de cabello mas corto, matty le explico a Chema que por su forma de hablar probablemente era un japones. Ambos se acercaron al joven que a los pocos minutos se presento educádamente como Kiku Honda. Jose María no pudo evitar pedirle tantito de eso que estaba en la olla que había hecho rugir sus tripitas, lo pidió con unos ojitos adorables y juntando las manitas. Matt apretó los labios, en donde estaban no les daban de comer mas que pan y eso a veces, así que no podía evitar sentir sus tripitas pelearse entre ellas.

-l-lo lamento pero la capitana no me ha dado indicaciones especificas de su alimentación, en el barco pasado en el que trabaje, los sirvientes comían sobras y... y esas están allá- señalo una olla con un aspecto algo tétrico en el cual pudieron ver flotar un ojo de , rogaban al cielo que fuera, de pescado.

Ambos sirvientes se miraron y chema juntando todo su valor se sirvió un plato, le hecho un par de chiles que siempre llevaba consigo y a lo macho se lo comió...

De inmediatooabrióó los ojos ycorrióó afuera vomitando hasta el pancito quehabíaa comido antes de venir con unas lagrimitas en los ojos. -wacalas... n-no quieren que volvamos de vuelta a puerto, esa cosa es veneno!-El japones no pudo evitar poner una cara de pena, no iba a desobedecer ordenes, era su formación pero eso no evitaba sentir pena por los chicos. Jose María había negado seriamente volver a probar el plato, y el canadiense simplemente al saber que ni es estomago de acero del latino había aguantado eso, mejor ni intentarlo.

Luego de eso fueron de nuevo a hacer su trabajo de limpieza, concentrados en su pedazo correspondiente limpiaban, justamente habían terminado ahora el piso, no brillaba pero era lo mejor que se podía obtener del suelo de un barco pirata. Pero mientras terminaban ambos chicos de exprimir los trapos que habían usado el barco dio un brusco movimiento, ladeándose y chocando con una gran hola que venia, no tan grande para revolcarlos pero si muy grande para empapar el suelo recién limpiado llenando de arena y espuma verde (Alguitas) del mar.

-...-

-...-

-;/; matty! se ensucio todo de nuevo buaa!- Lloriqueo Chemita haciendo pucheros.

-t-tendremos que iniciar de nuevo supongo...-

Antes que nada nadie me mate o/o perdon pero hoy no hay mas de "nunca mas" por que solo lleva dos hojas, familia feliz ya fue actualizado...

Una cosa mas y la mas importante...

El foro en el que estoy necesita mas gente, bueno no necesita pero si seria agradable tener mas gente...el foro es

Hetalia-rol. foroactivo. com

esta facilito... haganme el favor en el evento pirata NO TENEMOS ARTHUR! Q/Q no puede ser posible, por eso es que toño se queda con todos los ukes e-e!

Tampoco tenemos rusia ni china, ninordicos mas que un tino y tambien nos faltan dos de 3 balticos, de latin hetalia ni se diga solo habemos tres latinos bueno 3 y medio contando a Ciudad Juarez que aparecera en el 3er capitulo.

Seran bienvenido todas estamos algo locas pero los roles son maravillosos!

ahi nos vemos!


	2. Apuestas con Antonio

Si **voz acusadora **Es tu culpaaa~ por que Tonio es un conquistador y no me refiero solo a tierras e.e ***mirando mal a Tonio***.

Habrá segunda y quizá mas partes por culpa de todas ustedes que hacen roles tan genialosos / ***abraza a todas las chicas del foro** *

Y también dedicado al primer rev -es feliz- KarimeA san! Que me hizo notar una cosa, no dije quen era nuestra Capitana QAQ Neri han me matara, La capitana y la Admin de nuestro "barco" es Belarus Natasha. Si, esta vez no es una demente incestuosa es osom y mala tal cual debe ser u.ú... a lo mejor sera por la falta de un Ivan...

Hoy salen

Eva: Republica Dominicana

Kiku Honda : Japon

Natasha: Belarus (De hecho seguido le dire Bela)

Pero bueno hoy por fin es la escena que prometí en el resumen, basado en hechos reales e.e...del foro.

Comienza...

El par de niños no se habían fijado que desde hace rato un joven de ojos verde esmeralda seguía sus movimientos, con una sonrisa juguetona adornando su rostro mientras veía al par, que estaba concentrado en barrer fuera del barco esas plantas malignas que habían manchado su limpio piso.

El chico se acerco lento dándose un poco de gusto a la pupila al verlos a gatas limpiando se recargo en un lado y hablo alegre. - ¿Están trabajando duro pequeños? -

El par de chicos dieron un salto enorme. -¡s-si señor!- ambos tallaron mas con algo de preocupación por ser regañados. La sonrisa del español aumentaba cada momento, esos niños eran adorables.

-¿No están cansados? Saben ahorita no esta quien los regañe si se toman un descanso...- Ambos menores lo voltearon a ver sin estar muy seguros de para donde iba esa conversación.

-deben tener hambre verdad? - Matt se adelanto a Chema negando suave y educadamente. Pero justo después del "no" el estomaguito del rubio sonó. Este se puso rojo de golpe y balbuceo algunas excusas, Jose María se rió divertido, pero sus risas fueron acalladas por un rugido de pancita propio, ambos sirvientes se pusieron rojos como tomates sacando una risa del español.

-Parece que mientras ustedes me dicen mentiras sus estómagos son sinceros así que … ¿Por que no vamos a comer? -

-ni madres esa cosa sabe horrible! 3 cante "guadalajara" pero si con ganas después de la primera cucharada-

-si Jose la vomito realmente creo que con olerla me pondría malo...-

Toño sonrió de lado y empezó a acariciar sus cabeza suavemente causándoles un sonrojo a los dos chicos. -¿Que les parece si los llevo a comer la comida de los piratas también?- sonrió** leve acariciando su cabello** -solo que tienen que ser muy muy obedientes y jugar un ratito conmigo si? -

Matt dudo un poco, no sabia si fiarse de un pirata pero de inmediato Chema callo cualquier pregunta con una afirmación y un abrazo inocente al mayor, al cual veía con ojitos brillantes debido a que realmente el era de buen comer y su pancita rugía.

-jajaja supongo que esto es un si, vienes tu también? - mirando al rubio que asintió y los siguieron hasta la bodega, Jose María se detuvo un poco ya que no le gustaban mucho los lugares oscuros, pero su hambre pudo mas y le siguió. Ambos chicos estaban ahí sentados mientras el español prendía una vela y se sentaba. -No tardaran en venir y entonces podremos ir por comida ju~ mientras tanto juguemos si? - sonrió amplio dejando a los dos menores algo enajenados por esa sonrisa. Saco un par de dados poniéndolos frente a los niños les explico el juego brevemente, después de la explicación y la mención de apuestas Jose María algo preocupado explico que como sirvientes no tenían dinero que apostar así que el español "amablemente" les sugirió entonces que apostaran "besos"

Los dos menores se colorearon, buscando la mirada de su amigo para buscar una idea o solución pero ninguno pudo siquiera abrir los labios para decir que no. Antonio confiado de sus habilidades, y por supuesto del par de dados cargados, aposto al numero 7 y ni siquiera los vio cuando lanzo, pero un perfecto 7 apareció en el suelo. Chema y Matt observaban la tirada algo preocupados y se miraron mutuamente para después mirar al mayor y balbucear bajito que el ganaba. Camino primero Jose , mirándolo sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer.

-¿Es la primera vez que das un beso? -rió el mas grande

-...seee-

-¿y debo suponer que la tuya también? - miro a Matt que muy sonrojado solo pudo asentir.

Jose quiso apresurarse y dio apenas u beso corto en la mejilla sacándole una sincera risa al mayor que lo detuvo de la muñeca. (Nota de aquí ya le cambie yo en el juego se quedo en besito en las mejillas)

-Pequeñín eso no fue un beso para apuesta~ - su tono era algo travieso, lo atrajo a el con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos jade que hizo sonrojar violentamente al menor. La mano mas blanca acaricio lentamente, sacándole un leve suspiro. - ¿te explicare como vale? Tu también tienes que poner atención por que luego es tu turno vale? - mirando al rubio que estaba mudo de la vergüenza.

Jose trago saliva y asintió obediente dejando que el mayor le hiciera agacharse hasta su rostro con una sonrisa de lado que le estaba disminuyendo gravemente la capacidad de pensar al pobre mexicano, en especial cuando sintió la calidez de la boca española invadiéndole, se dejo llevar cerrando los ojos y colocando sus manos en los hombros ajenos, respondiendo el beso a pesar de su nula experiencia, sintiendo como su cabeza se vaciá de cualquier cosa que no sea el beso y el español que lo protagoniza. Se separan lento, el mexicano no sabe besar así que su aire se termino rápidamente, aunque claro para el niño ese beso le duro casi toda la noche, quedándose totalmente ido un rato hasta que un muy avergonzado canadiense fue a cumplir su parte de la apuesta. Antonio le dio una sonrisa para darle seguridad, la cual solo logro encender mas las mejillas del ojivioleta que se inclino lentamente hasta sentir el beso. Jose María miraba la escena algo sonrojado y con la mano en su boquita, intentando entender por que su corazón latía tan violentamente.

Al final de la "paga" Antonio no podía evitar que su sonrisa reflejara su diversión y algunas de sus no tan puras intenciones, pero era obvio que ninguno de los mas jóvenes se daría cuenta, ya que ambos miraban al piso con las mejillas arreboleadas. Decidió sacarlos de su ensimismamiento con una expresión alegre para relajarlos, nada como un buen "estira y afloja" para poder tener a ese lindo par a su lado.

-jeje muy buen beso pero ahora es el turno de alguien mas a tirar ¿Que opinas tu? - hizo levantar la vista a Jose que pego un brinquito y asintió rapidamente. Tomó los dados y tiro apenas balbuceando un 8 pero un tres fue lo que dio como resultado.

-¿y ahora que hago? - su voz era menos escandalosa, parecía haber perdido mas de la mitad de su energía con ese beso.

-perdiste así que nos tienes que pagar a ambos – sonrió aun mas amplio el español, y es que un beso entre dos inocentes bellezas era un espectáculo que nadie en sus cinco sentidos rechazaba.

El par de niños se miraron mutuamente algo apenados, y es que eran amigos casi desde que habían llegado a ese lugar de ventas así que el darse un beso entre ellos era como besar a un hermanito, miraron ambos al español que sonreía con calma, no parecía nada del otro mundo para él así que imaginaron que en un barco pirata no era tan extraño besarse entre amigos, una pequeña sensación de desilusión se alojo en ambos jóvenes corazones ante esa idea pero,una apuesta era una apuesta.

Jose María fue el que inicio el beso acercándose y colocándose frente a matty balbuceando un "es solo un juego" tomando con mucha suavidad la cara ajena para plantarle un beso, no fue ni la mitad de intenso que fue el que se dieron con el español, fue un beso dulce, un juego inocente de labios entre los dos que cada segundo estaban mas apenados hasta separarse. Sus miradas se cruzaron e inmediatamente se desviaron al suelo, también tenia que besar a Antonio pero mientras caminaba a él un sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe inundo la bodega.

Antonio apago la vela de inmediato y algo asustados los dos sirvientes se aferraron cada uno a un brazo de este. Pudieron ver entre penumbras la sonrisa de Antonio y una luz prenderse en un lado de la bodega. -vi que se los trajo aquí... ese Antonio como siempre-

-¿seguro? Esta muy oscuro no parece que haya mas gente-

-no conoces al español- Era la voz del asiático de nombre Kiku y de una chica pirata que apenas y habían visto, los buscaban seguramente para un regaño por desaparecerse de sus labores, Jose María y Matt se asustaron y buscaron la mirada de Antonio que les dio una sonrisa y los condujo en silencio hasta la puerta la cual abrieron y pasaron rápidamente para luego cerrarla y que el español la cerrara con un candado y una caja.

Una risa traviesa salio del ojiverde, abrazo a ambos chicos de los hombros y solto de buen humor. -Ahora si podemos ir a comer, Kiku debió quedarse ahí y no saldrá en un rato vale? Así que vamos a cenar pequeños! -

Los ojitos de ambos se iluminaron y vieron aun con mas adoración al mayor.

-.,_,.-.,_,.-.,_,.-.,_,.-.,_,.-.,_,.-.,_,.-.,_,.-.,_,.-.,_,.-.,_,.-.,_,.-.,_,.-.,_,.-.,_,.-.,_,.-.,_,.-.,_,.-

-Maldición lo hizo de nuevo- La voz de una bella chica sonó entre las cajas -pe-pero si son unos niñitos que Antonio no mas piensa en "conquistar" ? Español tenia que ser òwó! -

-calma señorita Eva- suspiro el japones – mejor busquemos un modo de salir de aquí antes de que el señor Antonio termine de sobrepasarse con los nuevos sirvientes – El japones se puso a buscar entre la bodega, tardo bastante debido a la pobre iluminación que ofrecía la vela pero después de aproximadamente unos 15 minutos dio con su fiel katana, casi no la ocupaba debido a que su puesto era el de cocinero pero siempre era útil tenerla a la mano. Sin demasiada dificultad corto la puerta y ambos corrieron a la cocina para ver que sucedía. Se detuvieron antes de abrir la puerta perdiendo ambos bastante de su color con lo que escucharon.

-.,_,.-.,_,.-.,_,.-.,_,.-.,_,.-.,_,.-.,_,.-.,_,.-.,_,.-.,_,.-.,_,.-.,_,.-.,_,.-.,_,.-.,_,.-.,_,.-.,_,.-.,_,.-

-e-espere señor Antonio- La voz mas dulce de las tres parecía nerviosa.

-anda abre grande... confiá en el jefe~ - con voz algo melosa

-nhh~ si... p-prueba matty esta muy sabrosa – Mientras que la voz del mexicano parecía muy satisfecha y algo cansada.

-pero...-Maldición! Parecía que lo estaban convenciendo de...d e que hiciera eso!

-anda abre esa boquita...- Salio con un tono mas confidente, casi seductor.

-nhh~ - Eva y Kiku se miraron asustados pensando en los pobres niños.

-Antonio!-

Un aura oscura lleno la cubierta. Una voz fría e imponente hizo palidecer aun mas (si eso era posible) a la dominicana y al japones.

-¿Que pasa con Antonio? -

-ca-capitana! N-nada... bueno si.. vera- Eva balbuceaba sin saber si echar de cabeza a Antonio.

-Se metió a la cocina con dos sirvientes y … creemos que están...-un sonrojo pero tenia que cumplir ordenes- haciendo cosas indebidas y para ello nos encerro en la bodega-

-... maldito español imbecil...- soltó con algo de molestia y abriendo la cocina de golpe.

Recargado en la mesa con una sonrisita satisfecha estaba Jose maría, con algunas adorables manchitas de tinta en su boca, mientras Antonio metía la cuchara en la boquita de matty.

-ups atrapados!- Rió Antonio

Tanto Eva como Kiku murieron de la pena por malpensados, los dos menores tuvieron que ser llevados arrastrados por la capitana para que volvieran a su sabores y Antonio... bueno de milagro sobrevivió a la regañina belorrusa.

2do capi acabado!

¿Que opinan? Perdón! Pero es que mi mente gritaba "besos besos " y yo obedezco u.u aunque aquí alguien me quiere matar T.T -siente a gabo cargando la pistola-

¿algunas ideas? Algunas escenas que quieran ver aquí?

Bueno como no pude responder el rev de KarimeA san se lo respondo por aquí

n/n gracias! Me gusta mucho como me queda de alegre e inocente Chemita pero no te dejes llevar xDD tiene su mal carácter y su herencia Azteca cuando es necesario. Ella es Belarus como dije al principio gracias por hacermelo notar, Ya viste que ya se integro Antonio, aquí es algo mas "coqueto" pero ya llegara el momento en que se ponga serio y se ponga a Conquistar regiones vitales a su yandere modo 3 mwaja.

Los demas iran apareciendo poco a poco, de momento hoy fue la graaan presentacion de Toño, tambien la aparicionde Eva, que es la Republica Dominicana.

Mas adelante apareceran Chile, Corea del Norte, mas de Hong Kong, Noruega, Italias y mi carta especial Ciudad Juarez x/D y mas... de hecho si alguien se integra al foro probablemente aparezca xD


End file.
